Typically, an individual's most valuable piece of jewelry (both in terms of sentimental and monetary value) is a ring. Like most jewelry of significant monetary or sentimental value, rings are kept throughout a person's life and are often worn during active conduct. Rings are typically sized to fit a person's finger at the time of purchase or at the time of other acquisition. Throughout the course of a person's life, ring size for a particular finger may change for a variety of reasons. A ring may be incorrectly sized for the wearer's finger or it may become incorrectly sized due to natural changes in finger size.
Some forms of active conduct, including swimming in cold water, may cause a finger to be reduced in size. Further, some individuals may experience weight loss after being sized for a ring. Weight loss may cause a smaller ring size. When a ring is sized too large for the wearer's finger, there exists substantial risk for the ring to become lost, especially during active conduct. Further, when a ring is sized too large for a wearer's finger, there exists substantial risk that the ring could oscillate or move upon the finger in a way that could cause injury.
Rings often include gems that protrude away from the body of the ring. In many cases, gems make up the most valuable portion of the ring, both in terms of sentimental and monetary value. A protruding gem is typically affixed to the body of the ring through conventional mechanical means known to skilled jewelers. The quality or nature of the workmanship used to mount a gem may place it at risk of becoming lost. Poorly mounted gems could become dislodged from even minimal impact. If the wearer of a ring with a gem engages in active conduct, the gem is at further risk of becoming dislodged. Further, if the ring is poorly fit to the wearer's finger, the gem may move about during active conduct, causing risk of injury to the wearer or others.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a ring protector that may be worn by an individual in order to protect the ring and gem from being lost, especially during active conduct. Further, there exists a need for a ring protector that can be used to reduce movement of the ring on the wearer's finger and consequently reduce the risk of injury to the wearer or others during active conduct.